disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Me the Mouse (and I'm the Duck)
"Me the Mouse (and I'm the Duck)" is a song from the House of Mouse television series episode, "Daisy's Debut". Daisy Duck is given a chance to perform a duet with Mickey Mouse at the club, which makes Minnie Mouse feel left out. When Daisy notices this, she fakes a broken leg and has Minnie perform in her place. Sebastian makes a cameo during the song's bridge. Lyrics First version= Mickey: Has anybody seen And anybody heard All the different ways For saying a word I tell ya, my friend It's really absurd You'll see I say abstract Daisy: I say ab-stract Mickey: I say compact Daisy: I say com-pact Mickey: I would say contract Daisy: I say con-tract Both: Who cares how you pronounce it? We might as well announce it! Forever we're together we're stuck! Mickey: Even though I'm a mouse Daisy: And I'm a duck! Mickey: I say perfect! Daisy: I say per-fect! Mickey: Well, I say subjects! Daisy: I say sub-jects! Mickey: This is so complex. Daisy: I say com-plex! Both: Who cares the way you say it Or how the band'll play it? We're buddies and we're not going back! Mickey: Even though I'm a mouse, but don't squeak! Daisy: And I would go quack! Mickey: Caramel! Daisy: Caramel! (cairamel) Mickey: New Orleans! Daisy: New Orleans! (eens) Mickey: St. Louis! Daisy: St. Louie to me! Mickey: Oh, uh, lever! Daisy: Leaver! Mickey: Caribbean! Daisy: Caribbean! (carUbbean) Mickey: Paris! Daisy: Pronounce it Parie! Mickey: Well, I say root! Daisy: And I say route! Mickey: Now don't you poot! Daisy: I think you mean pout! Both: Maybe someday, we'll figure it out But as long as we're together It doesn't matter whether We're never ever down on our luck! 'Cause we're friends Mickey: Me the mouse Daisy: And I'm the duck! Both: Bop op do bop! |-|Reprise version= (Mickey and Minnie pronounce all the words the same) Mickey: I say abstract Minnie: And I say abstract Mickey: I say compact Minnie: I say compact Mickey: I say contract Minnie: I say contract Both: Who cares how you pronounce it? We might as well announce it! Forever we're together we're stuck! Mickey: Even though I'm a mouse Minnie: And I'm a duck! Minnie: I'm a duck? Mickey, what is this? Mickey: Just go to the bridge! Caramel! Minnie: Caramel! Mickey: New Orleans! Minnie: New Orleans! Mickey: St. Louis! Minnie: St. Louis, see? Mickey: Yeah, um, lever! Minnie: Lever! Mickey: Caribbean? Minnie: Caribbean! Mickey: Paris, you say parie! Minnie: Oh! Mickey: Now I say root. Minnie: Uh-huh. Mickey: And you say route! Minnie: Okay. Mickey: Don't you poot! Minnie: I think you mean pout! (Giggles) I got it now! I figured it out! Both: And as long as we're together, It doesn't matter whether, we're never ever down on our luck, 'Cause we're friends! Mickey: Me the mouse Minnie: Ha! And I'm a duck! (Speaking) I can't believe I did it! How was that? Mickey: (Speaking) Swell! Real swell. Minnie: Quack, quack! __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Songs Category:House of Mouse songs Category:Reprise